PriHeaPC30
Face Your Fears! The Truth about Mio! '(恐怖に立ち向かう！ ミオの真実！''Kyōfu ni Tachimukau! Mio no Shinjitsu!) is the thirtieth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. Summary Attacked by Fusion and Bottom and her mind still reeling over her now conflicting memories, Mio takes shelter in a cave. Taking a moment to compose herself she begins to recollect her life both before and after Darkest Day and how she obtained her current powers. Major Events * Mio's backstory is revealed and she and Kage become partners. * The Dark Linke Stone is taken from Mio by Bottom * Usami Ichika makes a cameo near the end Plot As the Cures were transported to Melan's island, Mio and Kage were on the run from an assault by Fusion and Bottom, who were after the Dark Linkle Stone she had stolen from the latter while in Magic World. After finding a nearby cave, they were able to hide themselves from the two generals. While they tried to keep themselves hidden, Kage decided to say that, if they were to be 'partners', he should know about why she was so desperate about finding the Miracle Petals. Mio soon explained by going back to the beginning of her story. As a child, she wasn't to dissimilar from Aya as she wanted to become a hero much like the Precure, as well as her parents. She would often pretend to be a police officer like her mother and 'arrest' her toys when they 'did something bad'. One day, Mio was excited that her mother was coming over for Parent's Day as she wanted to show her class how she looked up to her as a hero. However that all changed when at that moment, Darkest Day occurred and various monsters began to ransack the school. Her mother Hinata tried her best to get the citizens out of the school alongside the rookie cop Kotaro and Cure Echo, but Mio herself was too busy running for her life from the mooks that spotted her. Desperate, she began to cry and wail in hopes for someone to come to her rescue and thankfully for Mio, her mother had arrived to save her. Sadly this wouldn't last as the policewoman shielded her daughter from a pile of falling debris. Mio was knocked out by the sudden quake and thus could barely make out her mother's words as she when lost consciousness. When she began to wake up, she saw that she was in the hands of Cure Echo...who was leaving her mother to die... After the funeral, her father Raita began to grow more and more distant from his daughter. As for herself, she began to renounce her initial beliefs until she became the person she was today. So when she had discovered the prototype for the Hunter's Blade along with her current set of Shadow Cards, how could she resist going after the very Prism Cards that represented everything that caused her so much grief. Once her story was done, Kage noted that she must have had it rough but noted the recent hesitation after the attack from the camera Dark Matter monster. That was because she had now remembered what her mother had said that day that made her become conflicted with her original goal...to expose the Precure as cowards and to make herself strong enough that she would never have to lose anything ever again. Kage soon laughed at the irony since that path lead to her being ostracized from society, her only remaining family disowning her, and now her only companion was a 'fairy' who almost destroyed the world for Gureru. After a brief silence, Mio thanked Kage for sticking with her even if she said no, after which the crow fairy said that he had found her to be interesting company at first, but soon was starting to like the idea of becoming her full-time partner. However that moment could not last as Bottom had found the cave they were hiding in and demanded for her to abandon the Dark Linkle Stone. Knowing that there was nowhere else to run, both Mio and Kage fought against Bottom with her using the powers of Eas, Twilight, Sabre, and Ruru. Bottom sadly was too much for the duo and he was able to knock her out and take back the stone. After she woke up, she soon noticed that Kage was in pain, something that he had not felt in years. Mio soon began to comfort her new partner and told her that she'll get him fixed up. As the day began to end, a large bakery appeared from out of nowhere as a young girl said that the KiraPati was once again open for business Characters '''Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui HIkari / Cure Trinity *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon * Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Chikurun *Komonoso *Kage Villains * Sakebu Mio / Cure Hunter * Fusion * Bottom Secondary Characters * Sakebu Raita * Sakebu Hinata * Kyuseishu Kotaro * Usami Ichika Prism Changes * Prism Changes in Face Your Fears! The Truth about Mio! ** Cure Light - Cure Black, Cure Happy ** Cure Splash - Cure White ** Cure Noble - Cure Mermaid ** Cure Trinity - N/A ** Cure Papillon - N/A ** Cure Mirage - N/A ** Cure Hunter - Dark Precure, Regina, Dark Aqua, Bad End Happy, Eas, Twilight, Sabre, Ruru * Outside of the Prism Changes and Shadow Changes shown in archive footage, the Shadow Changes all use Cures who eventually became Precure Trivia * Chronologically, this episode runs in parallel with both PriHeaPC28 and PriHeaPC29 ** This episode also features several clips from PriHeaPC01, PriHeaPC04, PriHeaPC16, and PriHeaPC20 Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers